


Decisions

by rayenbow



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayenbow/pseuds/rayenbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece set after the 100th episode in which Kurt is with Elliott and Santana is with Brittany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aykayem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/gifts).



> I actually write things for fandoms that aren't The Mortal Instruments? Sometimes! Anyway, this is a thing that I wrote and that my wonderful queen Momo eventually talked me into posting. Sorry for any errors/typos, I haven't gotten it beta'd.

The lights are off in the apartment. The moon and the lights of the city pour through the window, washing the room in a white glow. With the window cracked, the usual sounds of night life activity keep it from falling silent, car horns, angry shouts, and the occasional cat call.

“Well, Lady Hummel, I never thought I’d be sitting on yard-sale couch in a shoddy loft in New York sharing a carton of Rocky Road with you, of all people, but here I am.”

Kurt looks down at the ice cream balanced on their touching knees and tries to figure out when ‘Lady Hummel’ stopped being an insult and started being an affectionate term of endearment. When he can’t pinpoint a place (though it’s eventually narrowed down to sometime after Santana showed up at their door and before right now), he digs his spoon into the ice cream and comes up with a generous bite.

“I never thought I wouldn’t mind you calling me Lady Hummel,” he admits. The entire spoonful goes in his mouth with abandon.

She glances at him, lips curling into a small smile. There must be a neon sign flashing somewhere, because a green and blue glow keeps playing across her features, casting odd shadows across her cheekbones. She shrugs, somehow digging up a bite even bigger than his. “Looks like we’re both doing things we never thought we’d do.”

A brief silence falls between them as they battle for the ice cream, elbows digging into ribs and knees knocking unforgivingly into thighs. Eventually, Santana successfully knocks his spoon away, scooping up what has to be half the carton before giving up possession of it. He glares at her, poking mournfully at what’s left before taking a pointedly smaller spoonful.

After a moment, Santana speaks up again. “You know, as much as I’d love to get all up on Elliott if I weren’t a lesbian, why did you break up with Blaine? I thought you loved him.”

“I did,” Kurt says. “I _do_.” He pretends to busy himself with eating ice cream, but Santana waits anyway. “When we were in Ohio, April Rhodes made some joke — at least I think it was a joke — about Blaine and I getting divorced in a couple of years. And it was just some stupid comment made by a woman who is consistently drunk, but… it scared me. I don’t want to have a divorce under my belt at twenty-one. I was suddenly so afraid of sealing my life away before I really had a chance to live it.”

Santana doesn’t respond for a long time. They finish off the rest of the ice cream, two car alarms start and stop, and four sirens are heard before she gets up to pull the window close. It only muffles the sound marginally. Noise still seeps through the cracks and crevices. 

“That must sound ridiculous to you,” Kurt says quietly from the couch. “You just ended something new to return to something that’s safe and secure, while I’m running from the safest and most secure thing in my life to jump head first into something unpredictable.”

“Oh, Lady Hummel.” She pads across the warped wooden floors, pausing behind the couch long enough to card her fingers through his hair. He ducks away immediately, shooting her retreating back a reproachful look. “We all need something different from life.”

Then she disappears into her room, the room that used to be Rachel’s, leaving Kurt with nothing but an empty carton of ice cream and his thoughts.


End file.
